G.I. Combat Vol 1 238
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers * German Artillery soldiers * German pilots Other Characters: * * * * Comrade Maxim * American Infantry captain * Russian schoolchildren * Russian citizens Locations: * Messina, * Rostov, * Little Stalingrad, Items: * logs Vehicles: * * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank * German Junkers Ju 87 Ground-attack plane * American Naval battleship | StoryTitle2 = Spy Kill Spy | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Evan Douglas | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Agent "Gull" * Agent "Dove" * Agent "Bluejay" Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Professor Anthony Sarno * Anna Sarno Antagonists: * Colonel Vrieg * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Major Marchetti Locations: * Verona, * , Items: * Tommygun silencers * Parachutes * Heel-Smoke screen Vehicles: * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomber * Helicopter | StoryTitle3 = Soldier in a Showcase | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = David Allikas | Penciler3_1 = Gerald Forton | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = Milt Snapinn | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed American P.O.W. Supporting Characters: * Squirrels Antagonists: * Japanese officer * Japanese Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * Japanese flag | StoryTitle4 = The Runner and the Flame | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Evan Douglas | Penciler4_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Buddy Turner Supporting Characters: * Private Reilly * Private Cohen Antagonists: * Japanese lieutenant * Japanese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Buddy Turner's dad * American Marine captain * American Marines Locations: * , * Tarawa, Gilbert Islands Items: * TNT sticks * Olympic torch | StoryTitle5 = Battle Ark | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler5_1 = Sam Glanzman | Penciler5_2 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer5_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers * German Naval seamen Other Characters: * British Infantry soldiers * French Infantry soldiers Locations: * , Items: * torpedoes Vehicles: * * Pontoon raft * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank * German U-Boat submarine | Notes = * The back cover contains an "All About Small Arms" Combat Album profile for the Colt .45 Model 1916 Pistol holster and Nylon Survival Vest, with art by Sam Glanzman. * This issue also contains a one-page text background entry titled Famous Fighting Outfits: The 36th "Texas" Division (Part 1). | Trivia = * The events of the fourth story "The Runner and the Flame" take place during the Battle of Tarawa, a battle in the Pacific Theater of World War II that was fought from November 20 to November 23, 1943. | Recommended = | Links = }}